


Verzweiflungstat

by werthersechter



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: 120 Minuten challenge, Die drei Fragezeichen, Fluff, M/M, Verzweiflungstat, Weihnachten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werthersechter/pseuds/werthersechter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entstanden im Rahmen des Adventskalenders der 120 Minuten Challenge auf Livejournal. Während eines merkwürdigen Falls erkennen Peter und Bob, dass sie einander näher stehen, als sie bisher dachten... (Peter/Bob)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verzweiflungstat

Es war ein recht trüber Tag an dem die drei Detektive in ihrem Hauptquartier auf dem Schrottplatz von Justus' Onkel Titus Jonas saßen. Bob hatte es sich in der kleinen Schlafkoje gemütlich gemacht, während Peter gelangweilt gegenüber auf dem Sofa saß und von Zeit zu Zeit einen Tennisball in die Luft warf, nur, um ihn gleich darauf wieder aufzufangen.

„Was sollen die langen Gesichter, Kollegen?“, fragte Justus, welcher gerade durch einen der Geheimgänge die Zentrale der drei Fragezeichen betreten hatte.

„Nichts los heute. Es ist zum auswachsen!“, fluchte Peter und warf den Ball frustriert gegen die Wand, was Bob erschrocken zusammenzucken ließ. „Mensch, Peter! Pass doch auf!“  
„'Tschuldige, Bob. Aber ich halte diese elende Warterei einfach nicht mehr aus. Man sollte doch meinen, dass die Leute mehr Fälle für uns hätten, so kurz vor Weihnachten. Die können doch nicht alle damit beschäftigt sein, Plätzchen zu backen oder Geschenke zu kaufen!“

Justus seufzte leise. „Ich fürchte doch, Peter. Seid froh, dass ihr Tante Mathilda heute noch nicht begegnet seid. Die führt den ganzen Tag schon ein strenges Regiment und hat mich den halben Schrottplatz aufräumen lassen. Als würde es nur dann Weihnachten werden, wenn der ganze Trödel farblich sortiert ist.“ Justus verrollte die Augen.

„Aber was nicht ist, kann ja vielleicht noch werden.“, stellte Bob hoffnungsvoll fest. Als hätte er es geahnt, klingelte in diesem Augenblick das Telefon. Sofort kam Leben in die Jungen. Justus, der diesem am nächsten stand, eilte zum Schreibtisch.

„Seht ihr? Was hab ich gesagt?“

„Sei doch mal ruhig, Bob! - Ja, Justus Jonas, von den drei Detektiven?“

„Stell doch mal den Verstärker ein, Peter, damit wir mithören können“, flüsterte Bob, der hinter diesen getreten war. Der nickte leicht und beugte sich vor, um die Telefonanlage auf laut zu stellen. Eine Frauenstimme antwortete vom anderen Ende der Leitung, welche ihnen mittlerweile recht bekannt vorkam.

„Justus Jonas? Sie werden von Alfred Hitchcock verlangt. Einen Augenblick, ich stelle Sie durch.“

Die Jungen steckten aufgeregt die Köpfe zusammen. „Oh Mann, vielleicht hat Mr. Hitchcock ja einen aufregenden Fall für uns!“, wisperte Peter.

„Natürlich, weshalb sollte er denn sonst anrufen? Das kann doch nur bedeuten, dass er uns mit etwas betrauen möchte“, schlussfolgerte Justus. Aus dem Hörer ertönte eine kurze Wartemelodie, bevor ein Klicken darauf hinwies, dass Mr. Hitchcock am Apparat war.

„Hallo, junger Freund!“, begrüßte der Ältere ihn.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Hitchcock! Was kann ich für Sie tun?“ -

„Steckst du gerade mit deinen Kollegen wieder in irgendwelchen Ermittlungen? Falls ihr frei seid, habe ich etwas für euch.“

Die drei Detektive warfen sich verheißungsvolle Blicke zu. „Sie haben Glück, Mr. Hitchcock, aktuell können wir etwas unserer Zeit entbehren.“, antwortete Justus und Peter verrollte die Augen. „Der ist lustig. Wir sterben vor Langeweile wäre wohl treffender gewesen“, grummelte er und der erste Detektiv warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Sehr schön. Es handelt sich sozusagen um ein privates Anliegen. Meine Schwester Ellen rief mich gestern an und erzählte mir, dass ihr eine Uhr abhanden gekommen sei.“

„Eine Uhr, Mr. Hitchcock?“

„Eine alte hölzerne Kaminuhr, um genau zu sein. Sie ist antik und ist bereits seit Jahrzehnten im Familienbesitz. Ihr könnt euch daher vorstellen, wie wichtig diese Uhr für meine Schwester ist. Das alte Ding hat sogar ein Feuer und einen schlimmen Wasserschaden überlebt. Ich gebe euch ihre Adresse, dann könnt ihr euch ein eigenes Bild darüber machen, ob ihr diesen Fall annehmen wollt oder nicht.“

\---

Ms Hitchcock lebte in einem beschaulichen kleinen Anwesen am Rande der Stadt. Die drei Detektive hatten sich auf ihre Fahrräder geschwungen und sich sofort auf den Weg zur Schwester von Mr. Hitchcock aufgemacht. Als sie an der Tür klingelten, öffnete Ihnen eine attraktive Frau mittleren Alters. „Ja, bitte?“

„Guten Tag, die Dame. Mr. Hitchcock schickt uns. Er sagte, Ihnen sei eine Uhr gestohlen worden?“

„Das ist richtig.“ Ihr Blick wanderte über die drei Jungen, die vor ihr standen. „Allerdings weiß ich nicht genau, wie ihr mir weiterhelfen wollt.“

Justus zog eine Visitenkarte aus seiner Tasche und reichte sie ihr. „Hier, das ist unsere Karte. Ihr Bruder hat sicherlich schon einmal von uns gesprochen.“

Sie nahm die Karte entgegen und begann zu lesen: „Die drei Detektive. Wir übernehmen jeden Fall. Erster Detektiv - Justus Jonas. Zweiter Detektiv - Peter Shaw. Recherchen und Archiv – Bob Andrews. Weshalb drei Fragezeichen?“

„Die Fragezeichen sind ein allgemeines Symbol für das Unbekannte, für ungelöste Rätsel und Geheimnisse aller Art“, erklärte Justus.

„Ihr seid also diese jungen Detektive. Richtig, ich kann mich erinnern, das mein Bruder schon einmal von euch erzählt hat... Na, dann kommt mal herein. Es ist heute zu kalt, um die ganze Geschichte hier draußen zu besprechen.“ „Vielen Dank, Mrs. Hitchcock!“

Die Detektive folgten der Frau in das Haus hinein ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie mit heißer Schokolade und Keksen bewirtet wurden, die vor allem Justus nicht abschlagen konnte. Justus bemerkte sofort, dass in diesem Zimmer etwas nicht stimmte. Das Haus, welches nach außen hin so gemütlich und einladend gewirkt hatte, machte Innen den Eindruck... unfertig zu sein. Einige Möbelstücke schienen zu fehlen, so, als wären sie erst kürzlich entfernt worden. „Sind denn noch andere Gegenstände gestohlen worden?“, fragte Justus neugierig.

„Wie kommst du darauf?“ Mrs. Hitchcock schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nur die Uhr ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.“

„Ja, wie kommst du denn darauf, Just?“, fragte auch Bob, immerhin hatte Alfred Hitchcock nur etwas von einer gestohlenen Uhr erwähnt. „Ich dachte nur“, erklärte der Erste, „weil hier offensichtlich vor kurzem einige Möbelstücke entfernt wurden. Da vorne zum Beispiel kann man einen hellen, rechteckige Abdruck an der Wand erkennen. Folglich muss dort also eine lange Zeit eine Kommode gestanden haben. Die Tapete rundherum wurde von der Sonne ausgebleicht, aber hinter dem Schrank ist noch die Originalfarbe zu erkennen.“

„Mensch, Just, du hast recht!“, stieß Peter bewundernd aus, „das wäre mir gar nicht aufgefallen!“

Ellen Hitchcock lächelte milde. „Ich sehe schon, da hat mir mein Bruder ja wirklich die Richtigen für diese Angelegenheit geschickt. Du hast ganz recht, allerdings ist es nicht ganz so wie du denkst. Ich habe mich gerade erst von meinem Freund getrennt und er hat einige seiner Möbelstücke mitgenommen, als er ausgezogen ist. Die Uhr, die verschwunden ist, war ein Geschenk von ihm.“

„Oh, das tut mir leid für Sie“, erwiderte Bob voller Mitgefühl, „ich verstehe nicht, wie er eine so attraktive Frau wie Sie verlassen konnte...“ Peter unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Stöhnen. Wann war Bob eigentlich zu einem solchen Frauenschwarm geworden? Früher war Peter es gewesen, der die meiste Aufmerksamkeit der Mädchen auf sich gezogen hatte. Kein Wunder, immerhin war er der Sportlichste der Freunde. Und dennoch – obgleich Bob kleiner war als er und sich bei weitem nicht mit seiner Statur messen konnte, war er recht attraktiv. Und seit dieser entschieden hatte, seine Brille häufig gegen Kontaktlinsen einzutauschen – was ihm immer wieder den Spott seiner Freunde im Bezug auf seine Eitelkeit einbrachte – schien er selbst auf ältere Mädchen eine unwiderstehliche Ausstrahlung zu haben. Wie sooft stieß dies Peter sauer auf und er wusste selbst nicht genau, weshalb.

Mrs. Hitchcock lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist schon in Ordnung, wir haben uns einfach auseinandergelebt. So etwas passiert einfach manchmal.“

„Wäre es denn nicht möglich, dass ihr Freund... entschuldigen Sie, ihr Exfreund die Uhr mitgenommen hat? Immerhin sagten Sie, dass sie ein Geschenk von ihm gewesen sei?“, hakte Justus nach.

„Ausgeschlossen. Wir haben uns in gemeinsamem Einverständnis getrennt und er hat darauf bestanden, dass ich die Uhr behalte. Außerdem war er nicht mehr da, seit er die letzten Kisten mitgenommen hat und da war die Uhr noch hier. Ich bin auch die Einzige, die einen Schlüssel zu diesem Haus hat.“

Die drei Fragezeichen erfuhren außerdem, dass die Uhr am vorherigen Tag um die Mittagszeit gestohlenen worden war. Mrs. Hitchcock erzählte, dass sie kurz das Haus verlassen hatte um Besorgungen zu machen. Als sie jedoch nach Hause zurückgekehrt war, stand die Uhr nicht mehr an ihrem angestammten Platz. Sie konnte leider jedoch keine Auskunft darüber machen, ob jemand das Haus in ihrer Abwesenheit betreten hatte oder nicht.

Als sie das Haus wieder verließen, schienen die jungen Detektive ratlos zu sein. „Ein sehr mysteriöser Fall, Kollegen. Sehr ergiebig war dieses Gespräch nun gerade nicht“, stellte Bob fest, kaum dass sie das Haus verlassen hatten.

„In der Tat, wenn man von der Tatsache absieht, dass du sogar einer Frau den Hof machst, die deine Mutter sein könnte?“, knurrte Peter. - „Ich tue was? Du spinnst doch, Peter!“

„Aber, aber, meine Kollegen“, unterbrach sie Justus, „konzentrieren wir uns lieber auf das Wichtige: Ist euch aufgefallen, dass kein Staub auf dem Kamin kein Staub war?“

Die beiden Jungen schüttelten den Kopf. „Nein, wieso sollte das wichtig sein? Was sollten ihre Qualitäten als Hausfrau über den Fall aussagen?“

„Nun, Mrs. Hitchcock meinte doch, dass die Uhr immer dort gestanden habe. Auf dem Kamin fand sich aber keinerlei Staub, auf dem Fensterbrett daneben aber schon. Ich kombiniere also: Entweder, der Einbrecher hat dort seine Fingerabdrücke im Staub hinterlassen und deswegen alle Spuren seiner Tat verwischt. Oder...“

„Ja oder?“ - „Oder es wurde vorher gründlich sauber gemacht, bevor die Uhr gestohlen wurde.“

„Ach Just, sprich doch nicht immer so in Rätseln.“, entgegnete Peter, „Wieso sollte jemand gründlich sauber machen, bevor er sich eine Uhr stehlen lässt? Das macht doch überhaupt keinen Sinn...“

Justus nickte leicht. „Eben. Irgendwas an diesem Fall stinkt zum Himmel, Kollegen. Wir müssen nur noch herausfinden, was...“

„Naja, und wie gehen wir jetzt vor?“, warf Peter ein, „Wir haben keinen wirklichen Anhaltspunkt, wo wir weiter ermitteln sollen.“

„Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir uns zum Beispiel in der Nachbarschaft umhören? Vielleicht hat ja jemand etwas Verdächtiges gesehen! Zum Beispiel der Mann dort vorne, in dem Kiosk!“ - „Gute Idee, Bob!“

Der Mann, der in dem kleinen Kiosk an der Theke saß, war schon etwas älter und las in einer Zeitung, als die Jungen sich ihm näherten. „Guten Tag, wir würden Ihnen gerne ein paar Fragen stellen!“, begrüßte ihn Justus freundlich. Sein Gegenüber schien jedoch wenig begeistert zu sein. „Sehe ich aus wie die Auskunft?“, knurrte er, „entweder ihr kauft etwas, oder ihr verschwindet. Ich habe keine Zeit für irgendwelche Halbstarken.“

„Aber, Sir, ich bitte Sie. Es dauert auch nicht lange. Wir wollten nur fragen, ob Sie gestern etwas Verdächtiges gesehen haben im Haus gegenüber. Hat sich jemand an der Tür zu schaffen gemacht, lungerte jemand vor der Veranda herum... alles, jedes noch so kleine Detail kann wichtig sein!“, ereiferte sich Justus.

„Hab ich mich nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt? Kein Geschäft, keine Auskunft. Na los, haut ab, bevor ich euch Beine machen muss...“

Peter wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als Bob eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte und ihm zuvor kam. „Halt, Moment. Wir wollen aber etwas kaufen!“, sagte er und zog sein Portmonee aus der Tasche. Der ältere Herr sah über den Rand seiner Zeitung hinweg und legte skeptisch die Stirn in Falten. „So? Was willst du denn?“, fragte er. Bob sah sich für einen kurzen Augenblick in dem Kiosk um, bevor er sich für eines der Lebkuchenherzen entschied, welches über einem Haken an der Wand hing. „Das hätte ich gerne.“, sagte er. Noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt gab der Verkäufer schließlich nach und für den entsprechenden Gegenwert wechselte das Lebkuchenherz den Besitzer.

„Dürften wir Ihnen nun ein paar Fragen stellen, bitte?“, fragte Bob, noch immer versucht freundlich. Immer wieder schaffte dieser es, Peter zu damit zu überraschen, wie wenig er sich doch aus der Fassung bringen ließ.

Der Verkäufer seufzte tief, bevor er schließlich nickte. „Ihr werdet vorher ja doch nicht verschwinden. Also schön. Ich habe nichts außergewöhnliches gesehen, außer... hm... gegen Mittag kam eine Frau aus dem Haus, die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen habe. Sie hatte etwas auf dem Arm, dass in eine Decke eingeschlagen war. Ich konnte es also nicht erkennen.“

Die drei Detektive wechselten vielsagende Blicke miteinander. „Könnte das, was sie unter der Decke hatte, eine Uhr gewesen sein?“, fragte Justus. Der Verkäufer überlegte einen Moment und nickte schließlich. „Das ist möglich, ja. Wie ich schon sagte, ich konnte nicht genau erkennen, was sich darunter verbarg und es interessierte mich auch nicht sonderlich. Aber jetzt wo ihr es sagt... ich glaube, ich habe einen Glockenschlag gehört. Sie kam kurz zu mir herüber und fragte nach einem Telefonbuch, weil sie nach einer bestimmten Adresse suchte. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war sie ähnlich hartnäckig wie ihr Lausebengel.“

Nun kam Leben in die Jungen. „Wissen Sie noch, welche Adresse die Frau suchte?“, fragte Peter. „Und können Sie die Frau genauer beschreiben? Wie sah sie aus?“ Sie hatten Glück. Der Mann konnte sich noch recht gut an die Frau erinnern und auch die Adresse wusste er noch. Justus notierte sich alles genau und nachdem der Besitzer des Kiosk sich wieder seiner Zeitung zugewandt hatte, wurde Justus plötzlich sehr schweigsam. Immer wieder glitt sein Blick über seine Notizen, bevor ein ungläubiger Ausdruck sein Gesicht erfasste.

„Was ist los, Just?“, fragte Bob, der als erstes bemerkte, wie sich die Miene ihres ersten Detektivs veränderte. „Hast du eine Idee?“

Dieser nickte. „Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein! Natürlich!“ Er reichte den Zettel mit der Adresse weiter an Peter. „Hier, kümmert ihr euch um die Adresse und schaut nach, was ihr in Erfahrung bringen könnt! In der Zwischenzeit muss ich da etwas überprüfen...“

„Nun mach es doch nicht immer so spannend! Was musst du überprüfen? - Da, weg ist er.“ Peter seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ihm wohl jetzt wieder eingefallen ist.“

„Keine Ahnung.“ Bob sah dem ersten Detektiv nach, wie er sich auf das Fahrrad geschwungen hatte und in der Ferne verschwand. „Na komm, schauen wir nach, was wir über diese Adresse herausfinden können“, sagte er und klopfte Peter aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Es brachte schließlich nichts, sich über Justus Launen zu wundern. Kurzerhand hängte sich das neu erworbene Lebkuchenherz um den Hals und bestieg sein Fahrrad.

\---

„Das KANN nicht richtig sein...“ - „Ich sage es nur ungern, Peter, aber ich fürchte, du hast recht.“ Bob rieb sich leicht den Nacken als er sich die „Bescherung“ genauer ansah. Die Adresse gehörte zu einem Gebiet außerhalb der Stadt, welches schon seit Jahren verlassen war. Ein einsames, halb in sich zerfallenes Haus stand abseits vom Weg und war völlig von Gestrüpp und Dornen überwuchert.

„Wir bräuchten eine Machete um hier durchzukommen“, seufzte Peter, „Was nun? Aufgeben und heimfahren?“ Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt sind wir schon einmal hier, dann sollten wir uns auch umsehen, denkst du nicht? Es muss ja einen Grund haben, wieso die unbekannte Frau ausgerechnet nach dieser Adresse gefragt hat.“

Der zweite Detektiv nickte ergeben. „Na schön. Schauen wir es uns mal an.“ In einer schnellen und eleganten Geste schwang sich Peter über den morschen Holzzaun, der das Gelände einzäunte und Bob kam nicht umhin, ihn dafür zu bewundern. Peter war definitiv die Sportskanone unter ihnen und nicht zum ersten Mal bemerkte er das Spiel der Muskeln unter dessen Kleidung, wenn dieser sich bewegte. Er selbst war da schon ein anderes Kaliber. Etwas unbeholfen folgte er seinem Beispiel und hievte sich über den Zaun. Seit seinem Unfall, bei dem sein Bein mehrfach gebrochen war, hatte er ab und an seine Schwierigkeiten, wenn er es zu sehr belastete. Es störte ihn nicht im Alltag, war ihm jedoch schon bei der ein oder anderen Ermittlung in die Quere gekommen. Und ein Wettrennen würde er gegen Peter niemals gewinnen. Gerade, als Bob den Zaun herunterspringen wollte, reichte Peter ihm seine Hand nach oben. „Vorsicht, der Boden ist uneben“, sagte er, doch Bob schien die Besorgnis, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang, nicht zu bemerken.

„Das sehe ich selbst. Ich bin kein Invalide, Peter“, sagte er und verzichtete auf die gut gemeinte Hilfestellung, um selbst auf den rettenden Boden zurückzukehren und sich die Jeans abzuklopfen. „Na los, packen wir es.“

Gemeinsam kämpften sie sich durch das Dickicht zur Vordertür des Hauses vor, doch je näher sie dieser kamen, desto unruhiger schien Peter zu werden. „Ich halte das für keine gute Idee, Bob. Das Haus sieht so aus, also habe es schon sehr lange Zeit niemand betreten und ich glaube nicht, dass wir mit dieser Tradition brechen sollten.“

„Hast du etwa Angst, Zweiter?“, fragte Bob mit einem leichten Grinsen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst bei den Fahrrädern warten, wenn du willst. Ich geh kurz rein, schaue, ob ich etwas Verdächtiges finde und dann fahren wir zurück zur Zentrale. Wahrscheinlich hat Justus den Fall ohnehin schon gelöst und wir laufen völlig ins Leere.“

Doch alleine lassen wollte Peter seinen Kollegen nicht, weshalb er – mit klopfendem Herzen – hinter ihm herkam. Das Haus, welches sich drohend vor ihnen erhob, hatte seine besten Zeiten bereits hinter sich gelassen. Wie ein verwundetes Tier lag es vor ihnen, die alten, maroden Fensterläden klapperten und das Haus heulte im Wind. Die Fenster waren größtenteils zerstört und schienen teils eingeworfen, teils einem Brand zum Opfer gefallen zu sein. Wie faule Zähne eines alten Weibes ragten Balken in die Höhe und der Boden war mit heruntergefallenen Trümmern übersäht. Die Haustüre stand offen, sodass es kein Problem war, einzutreten.

„Ehrlich, Bob, ich glaube nicht, dass dieses Haus irgendetwas mit unserem Fall zu tun hat.“, setzte Peter erneut an, während er Bob in das zerfallene Gebäude folgte, „Lass uns lieber zurückgehen.“

„Jetzt sei kein solcher Feigling, Peter!“, gab Bob zurück.

Peter schnaubte leise. „Ich bin lieber vorsichtig als so ein Draufgänger wie du. Und überhaupt – weißt du eigentlich, wie lächerlich du aussiehst, mit diesem bescheuerten Lebkuchenherz um den Hals?“

Bob hielt in der Bewegung inne und drehte sich zu seinem Freund um. „Was hat denn das jetzt damit zu tun?“, fragte er.

„Ist doch wahr. Wieso hast du das Ding nicht einfach sofort weggeworfen? Oder ist das ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für eine deiner Freundinnen?“

Bob holte tief Luft und setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, als die Ereignisse sich überschlugen. In dem Moment, als Bob zu einer Antwort ausholen wollte, ging ein lautes Krachen durch das Haus und der Dielenboden unter Peters Füßen gab nach. Bob konnte nur noch den gellenden Schrei seines Kollegen hören, bevor dieser in der Dunkelheit verschwand, gefolgt von einem beunruhigend Platschen.

„PETER!!!“

Bob kniete sich neben das Loch, welches sich im Boden aufgetan hatte, und lugte vorsichtig hinein. „Peter!!! Herrgott, sag doch etwas!!! Bist du in Ordnung?“

Ein kurzer Moment der Stille. Bange Sekunden, die Bob wie Stunden vorkamen, in denen er an nichts denken konnte, als an Peter und die Angst, was diesem zugestoßen sein könnte. Dann, endlich!

„Ich bin hier!“, kam die klägliche Stimme von Peter aus der Dunkelheit. Bob schloss für einen kurzen Moment erleichtert die Augen. „Das Haus ist unterkellert und hier steht alles kniehoch unter Wasser. Aber ich glaube, ich habe mir mein Bein verletzt. Außerdem ist es stockdunkel hier unten!“

„Bleib wo du bist, Peter! Ich schau nach, ob ich die Kellertür finden kann!“ – „Beeil dich, Bob!“

Und genau das tat sein Kollege. Vorsichtig, um selbst nicht auch noch durch den Boden einzubrechen, tastete er sich durch das marode Gebäude, auf der Suche nach einer Tür, welche ins Untergeschoss führte. Er fand sie schließlich, und stemmte sich mit aller Gewalt dagegen, um diese zu öffnen. „Peter?“, rief er in die Dunkelheit.

„Ich bin hier!“ Peter humpelte dem Lichtstrahl, welcher durch die Tür hinein in den Keller fiel, entgegen, wo Bob ihn in Empfang nahm. „Komm, schaffen wir dich erst mal hier raus, bevor noch weitere Katastrophen passieren“, sagte er und hoffte, das Bob nicht merken würde, wie besorgt seine Stimme klang. Einen Arm um seinen Freund gelegt, stützte er ihn, immer darauf bedacht, wo sie hintraten. Dennoch konnte er nicht umhin, tief auszuatmen, sobald sie diese Teufelsfalle von einem Haus verlassen hatten.

Bob half seinem Freund, sich auf einen Stein zu setzen und kniete sich besorgt neben ihn.

„Das war knapp.“, seufzte er. „Alles in Ordnung?“

Peter nickte leicht, auch, wenn er noch etwas blass um die Nase war. „Mein Bein“, sagte er schließlich. „Ich bin bei dem Sturz unglücklich aufgekommen!“ - „Darf ich mir das mal ansehen?“

Peter nickte, woraufhin Bob ein Hosenbein der durchnässten Jeans seines Freundes zurückschob, um die Verletzung zu begutachten. Behutsam tasteten seine Finger über die nackte Haut, mehr ein sanftes Streicheln als eine Berührung. „Tut es weh, wenn ich das tue?“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“

Bob atmete erleichtert aus. „Ein Glück. Ich glaube nicht, dass etwas gebrochen ist. Aber verstaucht wird es schon sein. Ich bezweifle, dass du damit Fahrrad fahren kannst.“ Er erhob sich und sah zur Straße hinüber. „Es wird bald dunkel. Das Beste wird sein, du wartest hier und ich gehe Hilfe holen, einverstanden?“

„Nein!“ Nun schien Peter wirklich die Angst in Gesicht geschrieben zu sein. „Bitte, lass mich hier nicht alleine!“ – „Aber Peter…“ Der andere seufzte, bevor er schließlich nickte. „In Ordnung, ich bleibe bei dir.“ Bob ließ sich erneut neben Peter in das klamme Gras fallen. Obgleich der Dezember in Rocky Beach recht warm war, so wurde es, kaum dass es dunkel wurde, recht kühl und unangenehm. Vor allem Peter, dessen Kleidung völlig durchnässt war, fing bald an zu zittern.

„Gott, frierst du nicht?“, fragte Bob besorgt und Peter sah ihn für einen Moment missbilligend an. „Nein, ich zittere rein aus Spaß an der Freude“, gab er zynisch zurück. Bob schwieg für einen Moment, bevor er sich kurzerhand zu Bob hinüber beugte und begann, dessen Jacke zu öffnen. „Was zur Hölle…?“- „Halt einfach still!“

Bob befreite ihn zuerst von seiner Jacke, bevor seine Finger sich auf das nasse Shirt legten. Erneut kam er nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie durchtrainiert Peter war. Das weiße Shirt klebte an seiner Haut und nur zu deutlich konnte Bob jeden einzelnen Muskelstrang hindurch schimmern sehen. Bewundernd fuhr er die Spur der Muskeln mit den Fingern nach, nur am Rande nahm er war, wie Peter scharf die Luft einsog und leicht unter dieser Geste erschauderte. Langsam streifte er den Stoff nach oben und genoss den Anblick der freigelegten Haut, auf welcher sich eine leichte Gänsehaut ausgebreitet hatte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick schien die Welt still zu stehen und er konnte nichts hören als den regelmäßigen Atem seines Freundes. Als ihm bewusst wurde, was er da eigentlich tat, schreckte er ein wenig zurück. „Ähm… zieh dein Hemd aus, sonst erkältest du dich noch“, sagte er und wandte für einen Moment verlegen den Blick ab.

Auch Peters Wangen zierte eine peinlich verlegene Röte, er kam jedoch der Aufforderung nach. Bob zog seine eigene Jacke aus und hängte sie Peter über die Schultern. Sie war ein wenig zu klein für diesen, aber für den Moment würde es genügen, um ihn etwas aufzuwärmen.

„Ich hab dir doch von Anfang an gesagt, dass das eine blöde Idee war“, knurrte Peter, doch er klang nicht halb so beleidigt, wie er eigentlich wollte. Im Gegenteil, ein leichtes Lächeln hatte sich auf seine Lippen gelegt, während er sich etwas gegen Peter lehnte. Dieser lachte leise und legte wärmend einen Arm um den zweiten Detektiv.

„Ja, du hattest Recht. Beim nächsten Mal kannst du deinen Standpunkt aber auch weniger dramatisch deutlich machen.“, stichelte er, während er jedoch erleichtert seinen Kopf in der Halsbeuge seines Kollegen verbarg. „Ich hab mir schreckliche Sorgen um dich gemacht…“

Peter schwieg für einen Moment, bevor er antwortete: „Danke, dass du geblieben bist. Ich hätte nicht alleine bei diesem gruseligen Haus bleiben wollen.“ – „Ehrensache.“

Die Jungen sahen sich an und für einen Moment schien es, als könnten sie den Blick nicht mehr voneinander abwenden. Bob verlor sich in den grünen Augen seines Gegenübers und mit einem Mal überkam ihn eine nie gekannte Sehnsucht nach dem Anderen, er hatte das Bedürfnis, ihn zu berühren, diese wohlgeformten Lippen zu kosten, durch das strubbelige, rot-braune Haar zu streicheln. Es stimmte, Peter warf ihm nicht zu Unrecht vor, dass er ein Mädchenschwarm war, er flirtete gerne und oft, doch bedeutet hatte ihm das nie etwas. Es war eine unterhaltsame Abwechslung zum Alltag, aber Gefühle hatte er für keines der Mädchen entwickelt. Deshalb traf es ihn umso unerwarteter, dass ihn nun eine solche, nie gekannte Gefühlswelle überrollte, gegen die er sich nicht wehren konnte. Doch abwenden wollte er sich auch nicht, so magisch und kostbar schien dieser Moment zu sein, indem sie einander wortlos ansahen. Sein Herz schlug schneller und er befürchtete, dass Peter es würde hören müssen, zu laut klang sein Puls in seinen Ohren.

Peter schien es jedoch ähnlich zu gehen, denn dieser hielt seinem Blick stand. Im Gegenteil, seine Hand legte sich an Bobs Kopf und strich bewundernd durch das blonde Haar des Anderen. Bob schloss kurz die Augen, um die sanfte Geste genießen zu können. Er konnte Peter förmlich riechen, dessen heißen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, waren ihre Lippen nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Kurz entschlossen fasste er sich ein Herz und überbrückte die letzte Distanz zwischen Ihnen, um seine Lippen auf die seines Freundes zu legen…

„Peter!!! Bob!!! Seid ihr hier?“

Die Stimme des ersten Detektivs ließ sie erschrocken auseinanderspringen. An der Straße hatte eine dunkle Limousine gehalten und im Dämmerlicht konnten sie die Silhouette von Justus Jonas ausmachen. Bob sprang sofort auf. „Hier drüben, Just!“

Ungelenk kletterte dieser über den Zaun, um auf seine Freunde zuzukommen. „Dem Himmel sei Dank, ich habe mir schon Sorgen um euch gemacht! Seid ihr okay?“

„Peter scheint sich das Bein verstaucht zu haben, aber ansonsten sind wir in Ordnung. Dieses Haus ist eine Katastrophe, aber ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand außer uns so blöd war, sich diesem zu nähern.“

Justus nickte leicht. „Ich habe den Fall gelöst, Kollegen. Das heißt – eigentlich gab es nie einen Fall.“

„WAS?!“

Peter und Bob sahen den Ersten schockiert an. Noch immer zierte eine leichte Röte ihre Wangen, doch für einen Moment war die missliche Lage, in der Justus sie beinahe ertappt hätte, vergessen. „Wie meinst du das, es gab nie einen Fall?“, ereiferte sich Peter. „Haben wir diesen ganzen Mist etwa umsonst gemacht?“

Justus schien ein wenig verlegen zu sein. „Ich fürchte ja, Kollegen. Ich hatte schon von Anfang an so etwas vermutet. Ich habe euch doch erzählt, dass meine Tante Mathilda schon den ganzen Tag sehr aufgekratzt war. Und als ich dann die Beschreibung des Kiosk-Verkäufers gehört hatte, da viel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ich weiß jetzt, wo die Uhr ist.“

„Nun lass dir doch nicht immer alles so aus der Nase ziehen, Justus! Wo ist die Uhr?“

„Na, bei meinem Onkel! Erinnert ihr euch noch daran, was Mrs. Hitchchock gesagt hat? Die Uhr war ein Geschenk ihres Exfreundes. Nun, die Trennung ist nicht ganz so einfach verlaufen, wie sie uns hatte weißmachen wollen. Sie wollte sich von der Uhr trennen und hat deswegen ein Inserat in die Zeitung gesetzt. Sie war auch nicht, wie sie gesagt hat, zur Mittagszeit außer Haus, sondern hat einen Interessenten empfangen, der die alte Uhr erwerben wollte – meine Tante Mathilda! Die Beschreibung, die der Verkäufer von der unbekannten Frau gemacht hat, passte eins zu eins auf meine Tante! Und wisst ihr noch, was Mr. Hitchcock über die Uhr sagte? Dass sie ein altes Familienerbstück ist, welches schon Feuer und Wasserschäden überstanden hat? Nun, genau diese Uhr habe ich heute Morgen gesehen. Ich habe sie nur nicht gleich diesem Fall zuordnen können. Mein Onkel hat die Uhr gestern von Tante Mathilda abholen lassen, damit er sie restaurieren und teurer weiterverkaufen kann. Es gab also nie einen Fall.“

Die beiden Detektive waren sprachlos. „Ja, aber… wozu das Ganze? Wieso hat Mr. Hitchcock uns überhaupt mit diesem Fall betraut, wenn es ihn gar nicht gibt? Und was ist mit der Adresse, zu der wir gefahren sind?“

„Nun…“ Justus schien die Sache nun wirklich unangenehm zu werden. „Wie es aussieht, wollte Tante Mathilda uns aus dem Haus haben. Sie sagte, sie könne keine Weihnachtsgeschenke vorbereiten und verpacken, wenn wir die ganze Zeit auf dem Schrottplatz herumspionieren würden, daher hat sie Mr. Hitchcock gebeten, uns eine Weile aus dem Haus zu locken. Seine Schwester und auch der Kioskverkäufer waren eingeweiht. Die Adresse war nur eine Finte, um uns für eine Weile zu beschäftigen. Sie sagt, es sei eine Verzweiflungstat gewesen. Es konnte ja niemand ahnen, dass dieses Haus eine solche Bruchbude sein würde.“

„Na wunderbar…“ Peter seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann war die ganze Arbeit umsonst.“

„Das würde ich nicht sagen, Kollegen…“ Justus Lippen zierte ein vielsagendes Schmunzeln. „Ich glaube, es tat euch beiden mal ganz gut, eine Weile alleine zu ermitteln…“ Mit diesen Worten machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt, um zur Limousine zurückzukehren und Morten zu rufen, damit dieser Peter in den Wagen helfen konnte.

„Was meint er damit?“, fragte dieser und Bob errötete leicht. „Das erkläre ich dir später“, sagte dieser und zog das Lebkuchenherz aus, um es Peter um den Hals zu hängen. „Fröhliche Weihnachten…“


End file.
